


shores of california

by gl_bgolyb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Study, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Game Over Timeline, Other, compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl_bgolyb/pseuds/gl_bgolyb
Summary: when you dont have role models, nobodys gonna tell you that its not okay





	shores of california

You want to kiss him and kill him or maybe yourself. The lines are starting to blur. 

His hands are around your throat and you can feel his bulge curl against your thigh. You hate yourself for smiling and bite his fingers before he slaps you across the face and then sinks his fangs into your shoulder. You yelp and he covers your mouth with his hand and you stare at him and hate that he's pretty, for a boy. 

You think this is how a blackrom should work. He doesn't really have any power over you, you think, not when society is over and there's barely any hope left while you wait for this game to end. In all of the stupid telenovela horseshit Karkat would send you, a healthy pair of kismesises always had EQUIVALENT POWER and no true contension with each other. They used each other to motivate each other, to succeed. 

You're pretty sure that's what you have with Gamzee. You hate him because...well at first he was just annoying and stupid. He wasn't really a contender at that point. But then he got worse and you viewed him as something else, as a real adversary, and then something you _think_ is black appeal began to boil. You remember getting cornered by him and having him try to flirt red, then pale, then black, and then felt spades fly. You think. 

You stare at the opposing wall and feel his breath against your neck, ragged and sharp while his teeth scrape against your skin. He's grunting and you try to smile and focus on anything but what's going on between your legs. If you didn't hate this, it wouldn't be spades. 

Anyway, if this _isn't_ a little blackrom, what is?

**Author's Note:**

> i always feel so bad for [s] game over timeline terezi. and maybe this was...projection due to my own history of being a lesbian assuming that abusive relationships with men were okay and right, but yeah. (based heavily on my own experiences, when i was a teen who didn't know what was up)


End file.
